Help
}}'' |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Informationen |- | style="width:30%;" | Autorin | style="width:70%;" | FinchelWemma |- | Kategorien | Go Back To Normal, Staffel 1 |- | Erstausstrahlung | 09.03.2014 |- | Staffel | 1 |- | Nummer | 1 |- | Vorherige Folge | ---- |- | Nächste Folge | Track Down |} Marina: Wir müssen einen sicheren Ort finden. Wir können nicht schon wieder eine Nacht im Freien verbringen. Die letzte hätten wir schon beinahe nicht überlebt. *schaut in die Karte* Und wir wissen nicht einmal wo wir uns genau auf dieser Karte befinden. *steckt sie wieder in den Rucksack* Wie sieht es mit Vorräten aus? Charly: *durchsucht den Rucksack* ein bisschen Trockenobst, Schokoriegel und zwei Flaschen Wasser. Wir sollten bald was Neues finden. *schaut sich um* Hier ist ein Wald, vielleicht gibt es hier eine Hütte. Was meinst du? Marina: Okay. Lass uns da durch. Aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Beißer am besten nur mit dem Nahkampf ausschalten, falls sie uns angreifen sollten. *geht los* Charly: *überprüft das Magazin seiner Pistole* Du hast Recht, ich habe nur noch vier Schuss übrig. Wir sollten uns beeilen, es wird bald dunkel. Marina: Das auf alle Fälle. *hält ihren Katana fest umschlossen* Was machen wir, wenn wir eine Hütte finden und es ist schon jemand drin. *besorgt* Ich möchte nicht, dass sowas wie das letzte Mal noch einmal geschieht. Marina geht voraus und leuchtet mit einer kleinen Taschenlampe den Weg ein wenig aus. Charly: wir müssen auf jeden Fall vorsichtig sein. Und hey, vielleicht haben wir mal Glück. Ich habe echt keine Lust mehr, auf Bäumen zu schlafen. *kratzt sich am Kopf und läuft dicht neben Marina* Marina: Ich auch nicht. *leuchtet um einen Baum herum* Ist... ist das nicht ein freies Feld? *deutet auf die Lichtung* Ob wir da auf eine Siedlung treffen werden? Wäre doch wenigstens eine Chance an ein paar neue Vorräte zu kommen, wenn noch was da ist. *schaut Charly an* Charly: *guckt auf die Karte * ich kann hier keine Siedlung erkennen. Lassen wir uns überraschen. *sieht zu Marina * wir werden schon was sicheres finden, ich weiß es. Marina: Also wollen wir über das Feld? *macht einen Schritt aus dem Wald raus* *schaut ihn fragend an* Charly: ich glaube, wir haben keine andere Wahl. Und auf dem Feld können wir die Beißer besser erkennen. Marina: Da hast du recht, Charly. *macht noch einen Schritt raus* Dann mal auf in den Kampf. *schaut sich um* Meinst du die Karte hilft uns überhaupt noch? Ich meine... Wir könnten schon in einem ganz anderen Teil des Countys sein. *besorgt* Charly: *lacht kurz auf * daran hab ich auch schon gedacht. *sieht sich die Karte genauer an. *ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir sie die ganze Zeit falsch gelesen haben. *faltet sie zusammen und steckt sie zurück in den Rucksack*. Auf in den Kampf. Marina: *lacht* Weißt du. Das ist mal wieder ganz typisch uns. Wir laufen drauf los, lesen die Karte und am Ende merken wir, dass wir sie eventuell auch falsch gelesen haben. Ein Wunder, dass wir bis jetzt überlebt haben. *ironisch* *läuft weiter* Charly: wie recht du hast, *lacht wieder* Wenn wir uns beeilen, sind wir in na halben Stunde auf der anderen Seite... Vorausgesetzt wir treffen keine Beißer. Marina: Dann mal auf. *läuft schneller* Ich hoffe, dass auf der anderen Seite wirklich etwas zu holen gibt. Ansonsten sind wir wirklich am Ende. *schaut in die Ferne* Sind das Silouetten einer Siedlung oder etwas kleinerem? *unsicher* Charly: *schaut ebenfalls unsicher * könnte gut sein, ich hoffe wir bilden uns das nicht ein. *bleibt stehen * reich mir bitte mal dein Fernglas. Marina: *reicht ihm ihr Fernglas nachdem sie es im Rucksack gefunden hat* Hier, bitte. Ich hoffe es so sehr. Und ich hoffe auch, dass es diesmal nicht überrannt ist wie bei der einen Farm an der wir letztens waren. *grübelnd* Charly: danke. *sieht durch das Fernglas und reicht es an Marina * das könnten Dächer sein, schwer zu sagen. Was meinst du? Marina: Das könnten auf alle Fälle Dächer von Einfamilienhäusern sein. *steckt das Fernglas wieder ein* *nimmt ihren Katana in die Hand* Lass uns hinlaufen. Wenn irgendwas faul an der Sache ist, drehen wir sofort um und laufen weg. Einverstanden? *schaut Charly an* Charly: Alles klar. Bleib immer dicht hinter mir. *entlädt seine Pistole und checkt sein Messer* Marina: *nickt* *nervös* Dann mal auf. *schultert ihren Rucksack* Charly: *Läuft voraus und hat die Umgebung ständig im Blick* Sieht gut aus bis jetzt. Marina: Jap. *schaut nach hinten und bleibt erschrocken stehen* Charly: *bleibt auch stehen* Was ist los?? Marina: Weiß nicht. Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte im Wald eine Bewegung gesehen. *schüttelt den Kopf* Langsam werde ich paranoid. Lass uns weiter. Charly: *sieht sich nochmals genau um* Vielleicht war es nur ein Tier. *boxt Marina leicht gegen die Schulter* oder du wirst wirklich paranoid *scherzhaft* Marina: Charly, das ist nicht lustig. *empört* Lass uns weiter. Nicht dass es doch ein Überlebender war und er uns ans Leder möchte. *geht weiter* Plötzlich hört man ein Knacken aus dem Wald. Charly: *bleibt wieder stehen und greift nach seiner Waffe* Wir sind nicht alleine Marina: *läuft weiter, da sie ihn nicht gehört hat* Das Knacken wurde lauter und nach dem Knacken folgte noch ein Rascheln. Charly: *sieht sich verwirrt nach Marina um, die aber schon gute 10 Meter vor ihm ist* Verdammt *nuschelt* *sieht nochmals nach hinten, sieht zahlreiche Beißer und rennt los* Marina: *Charly rennt an ihr vorbei* Hey, Charly!!! Wo willst du hin... Warte doch mal!!! *schreit* *versucht ihm zu folgen, doch stolpert* Charly: *hört Marina schreien und geht zu ihr zurück* Alles OK? *hilft ihr auf die Beine, bemerkt die immer näher kommenden Beißer nicht* Marina: Ja. Danke. *klopft sich den Dreck ein wenig ab* Lass uns weiter. *sammelt schnell ihren Katana auf* Aber warum hattest du es gerade so... Charly. Los, schnell. Weg hier. *schüttelt ihn* Charly: *kann gerade noch vor einem nahekommenden Beißer fliehen, nimmt Marina an der Hand und zieht sie hinter sich her* Schnell, es ist nicht mehr weit bis zu der Siedlung. Marina: *stolpert mehr als das sie rennt, kann aber mit ihm mithalten* Ich hoffe es. Und dann? In der Siedlung könnten noch mehr sein und uns einzingeln. *besorgt* Man hört etwas sausen und dann einen dumpfen Aufschlag in der Ferne. Charly: Dann renne wir in den Wald und schlafen wieder auf Bäumen *lacht* Was zur Hölle war das? *sieht einen Walker mit einem Pfeil zwischen den Augen, der auf den Boden fällt* Marina: Keine Ahnung. Aber lass uns weiter. *sieht den Walker auch* *nimmt Charlys Hand und rennt weiter* Ein weiterer Walker fällt. Charly: *erkennt zwischen den Bäumen eine Person* Der Typ da *zeigt mit den Finger in die Richtung* Er schießt auf die Beißer. Marina: Ja. Aber es kann auch eine Falle sein. *nervös und unsicher* Los. Lass uns weiter. Ich traue diesem Kerl nicht und am Ende teilen wir uns noch den Boden mit diesen Kreaturen. Charly: *ist hin und her gerissen, kratzt sich am Kopf* Und wenn er uns helfen will. *bleibt stehen, sieht Marina an* Wenn an dem Kerl was faul sein sollte, können wir immer noch weggehen. *nimmt sie an der Hand* Und wenn er uns töten wollte, hätte er das schon längst tun können, der zielt verdammt gut. *macht eine Pause* Kommst du mit oder nicht? Marina: Okay. Aber sobald irgendwas faul ist, dann bin ich weg. *ernst* Charly: *ernst* Klar. Keine Sorge, ich pass auf dich auf. Es fliegen zwei weitere Pfeile durch die Gegend, die ihr Ziel nicht verfehlen. Marina: Er ist wirklich ein guter Schützer. Meinst du, er ist mit einer Gruppe unterwegs? *schaut fragend* Der letzte Beißer bricht Tod auf dem Boden zusammen. Charly: Keine Ahnung, ehrlich. *kratzt sich am Kopf* Wir können es nur durch Fragen herausfinden. Marina: Dann lass uns hingehen. *läuft los* Marina hält ihren Katana für den Notfall fest und läuft langsam rüber. Dennoch stolpert sie und landet direkt vor die Füßen des unbekannten Schützen. Charly: *Läuft noch immer vor Marina, kann aber nicht verhindern, dann sie direkt vor dem Fremden stolpert* Marina: Verdammte Scheiße, verdammte. *flucht weiter* *hebt ihren Katana wieder auf und stellt sich hin* *schaut den Fremden an* Wir... wir wollten uns bedanken, dass Sie uns geholfen haben. *schaut kurz zu Charly* Charly: *hilft Marina beim Aufstehen, lässt den Fremden dabei nicht aus den Augen* *sieht dann zwischen ihm und Marina hin und her* Ja, das war verdammt knapp, danke. *Will dem Fremden die Hand reichen* Daryl: Gern. ... Aber mal ne andere Frage. Ihr seid nicht irgendwie vor jemanden geflohen? *schaut fragend* Marina: *schaut verwirrt* Ein leises Knacken etwas weiter weg im Unterholz war zu vernehmen. Charly: Wir haben im Wald etwas Rascheln gehört und wollten auf Nummer sicher gehen. *dreht sich zur Quelle des Geräusches um* Da sind immer noch welche hinter uns. Daryl: *hebt seine Armbrust und dreht sich in die Richtung aus der das Rascheln kam* Marina: Dann sollten wir hier weg, bevor es noch einmal ausartet wie gerade eben. *schaut den Fremden an* Danke... Danke noch einmal für die Hilfe. *lächelt* *will sich zum Gehen wenden* Charly: *steht weiterhin dicht neben Marina* *schaut zum Fremden* Ich bin Charly, das ist Marina *zeigt auf sie* Bist du allein unterwegs? Daryl: Ja. Meine kleine Begleiterin habe ich eigentlich in unserem Safehouse gelassen. *schaut beide an* Ich bin übrigens Daryl. Was hat euch eigentlich hier her verschlagen? Das Rascheln kommt langsam immer näher. Charly: Du hast ein Kind bei dir? *guckt überrascht* Daryl: Naja. Wenn du ein fast 18-jähriges Mädchen noch als Kind bezeichnest, dann ja. *lacht kurz* Ihr? Seid ihr nur zu zweit unterwegs oder mit einer Gruppe? Marina: *schaut sich um* Ich störne nur ungern beim Gespräch, aber bevor wir die frage beantworten, sollten wir erst einmal von hier weggehen. Es wird langsam dunkel und ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt noch genügend Batterien für diese Taschenlampe habe. *besorgt* Charly: Marina hat Recht. *guckt zu Daryl* wo ist denn dieses Safe House? Daryl: Folgt mir einfach. Aber passt auf, dass ihr nicht zu laut seid. *geht voraus* Hinter ihnen raschelt es noch immer. Plötzlich fällt jemand vor Daryls Füße. Daryl: Verdammt. Was machst du denn hier draußen? Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du im Haus bleiben sollst. Marina: *schaut Charly fragend an* Charly: Ist das deine kleine Begleitperson? *steht hinter Daryl und schaut ihm über die Schulter* *erwidert Marinas Blick* Daryl: Ja. *hilft Beth auf* Und dann auch noch ohne Waffe. Was suchst du denn hier draußen? *verwundert* Marina: *stellt sich hinter Charly* Charly: *spürt Marinas Unsicherheit und bleibt schützend vor ihr stehen* *mustert Beth* Seit ihr zwei...? Daryl: Was... Nein... *schaut Beth* Bist du okay? *schaut sich um, ob Beth nicht verfolgt wurde* Marina: *kaut an ihrer Unterlippe* Charly: OK, hätte ja sein können. Ich wollte auch nicht unhöflich sein. *dreht sich zu Marina um* Alles OK, du zitterst ja. Marina: Das ist gut, Charly. *schaut sich um* Daryl: Kommt. Lasst uns weiter. *schultert seine Armbrust und geht mit Beth voraus* Marina: Hat das Mädchen irgendwas gesagt? *schaut Charly fragend an und folgt Daryl* Charly: *sieht zu Marina, redet leise* Nein, kein Wort. *Läuft ein paar Schritte hinter Daryl und Beth* Zieh die hier an, dir ist bestimmt kalt. *gibt ihr seine Jacke* Marina: Danke. *lächelt* *denkt nach* Daryl: Wir sind gleich da Leute. Und bitte... kein Licht, nichts. Und keine Gespräche bis wir im Haus sind, verstanden. *dreht sich zu den Beiden um* Charly: *nickt Daryl stumm zu* *läuft ganz dicht neben Marina* Die Gruppe läuft stillschweigend durch die Straßen. Hier und da wurden durch Daryl ein paar Beißer erledigt. Marina hatte ihren Katana immer griffbereit. Daryl: Verdammt. Meine Pfeile sind leer. *überlegt* Wir sind gleich am Haus. Ich bringe euch rein und dann gehe noch einmal zurück und sammel die anderen Pfeile ein. *rennt weiter* *Beth folgt ihm schweigend* Marina: *rennt ebenfalls los* Charly: *zu Daryl * Brauchst du Hilfe? Daryl: Nein. Ich komme schon zurecht. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du auf Beth aufpassen und schauen, dass sie nicht wieder rausgeht. *nickt zu der Blondhaarigen* *seufzt* Ich mache mich dann mal los. Marina: Danke, Daryl... für alles bis jetzt. *lächelt* Daryl: *nickt und geht los* Marina: *schaut Charly an* Hast du eine Ahnung warum sie nicht spricht? Charly: *sieht Daryl hinterher, der in der Dämmerung verschwindet. Schaut zu Marina und flüstert * Keine Ahnung, aber sie sieht ziemlich fertig aus. Wir sollten schnell die Hütte erreichen, ich kann was sehen. Marina: *nickt* Pass du auf Beth auf und ich laufe mit dem Katana voraus. *schaut ihn an* *geht los* Charly: OK, aber sei vorsichtig. *guckt zu Beth, die gedankenverloren neben ihm läuft* Die Gegend ist völlig ruhig. Kein einziger Beißer ist der Gruppe begegnet. Als sie die kleine Siedlung erreichten, blieb Marina plötzlich stehen und drehte sich Charly und Beth um. Marina: *bleibt stehen* Wo ist euer Haus? *schaut sie fragend an* Beth: *sieht zu Marina, antwortet nicht. Zeigt auf eine kleine weiße Hütte ca 20 Meter von ihnen entfernt * Charly: *sieht zu den Frauen * Dann los. Marina: *nickt* *läuft voraus* Wartet mal kurz im Gebüsch. Ich gehe mal um das Haus herum nicht dass wir noch eine böse Überraschung erleben. *lässt Charly mit Beth alleine und geht um das Haus* Charly: Gute Idee. *bleibt mit Beth geduckt im Gebüsch. *hebt den Kopf, weil er Schritte hört* Marina: *sucht alle Ecken ab und findet nichts* Puhh... Dann mal zurück zu Beth und Charly. *geht zurück* *hört dann ebenfalls die Schritte* Shit... Charly?! *ruft leise* Charly: Marina? *flüstert *bleib wo du bist. *guckt such weiter um, hört aber kein Röcheln* Marina: *bleibt sofort stehen* *schaut sich um und versucht die aufkommende Panik zu unterdrücken* Seid ihr in Ordnung? Daryl lief gerade zurück. Er war mit den Gedanken woanders. Ebenfalls hoffte er, dass man Beth sicher ins Haus gebracht hat. Charly: Ja, alles OK. Ich hab nur was gehört. Kannst du irgendwas erkennen? Marina: Nein. Leider nicht. Es ist einfach zu dunkel. *geht leise zu den Beiden ins Gebüsch* Um das Haus sind auch keine Beißer. *denkt nach* Charly: *ich höre kein Röcheln...vielleicht ist es ein Reh oder so. *denkt nach * Marina: Oder andere Überlebende. *angespannt* In der Ferne ist ein Schuss zu hören. Marina: War das ein Schuss? *besorgt* Charly: hat sich so angehört. Vielleicht war es Daryl. *schaut unsicher * Marina: Eine Armbrust macht aber nicht so einen Lärm. *überlegt* Ich gehe den Weg zurück. Ihr geht ins Haus und verrammelt alles. *schaut beide eindringlich an* Charly: *schaut Marina an und spricht, ernst * bist du verrückt?? Du gehst nicht alleine da raus, das kann ich nicht zulassen. *sieht sie eindringlich an* Ich gehe. Du und die kleine... ihr bleibt hier und wartet. Marina: Mensch Charly. DU hast nur noch vier Schuss und das Messer. Das ist nicht gerade besser. *schaut ihn eindringlich an* Daryl: *taumelt durch die Gegend* Ein weiterer Schuss ist zu hören und der Schrei einer Frau. Charly: *fasst sich an den Kopf * Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit zum diskutieren. Du vier Kugeln werden reichen. Wenns mir zu brenzlig wird, renn ich einfach weg, du weist das ich schneller bin als du. Marina: Gut. Aber wenn du nicht in 30 Minuten wieder da bist, dann gehe ich dir nach. Ich bringe uns Beide inzwischen ins Haus rein. *schaut ihn an* Pass auf dich auf. *nimmt Beth am Arm und schaut sie an* Weißt du wie wir ohne Lärm in euer Haus kommen? Charly: pass auf das Mädchen auf. *gibt Marina einen Kuss auf die Stirn * Ich bin bald zurück. *rennt los* Marina: Hoffentlich. *besorgt* *schaut Beth wieder an* Weißt du wie wir unbemerkt reinkommen können? Daryl: *taumelt Charly entgegen* Mittlerweile ist die komplette Umgebung ruhig. Kein Stöhnen, keine Schüsse und nicht einmal das Rascheln der Blätter durch den Wind war zu vernehmen. Charly: *sieht durch das Licht der Taschenlampe Daryl, der auf ihn zukommt* Hey, gehts dir gut? *bleibt vor ihm stehen * Daryl: Ja. *stammelt* Habe nur eine übergezogen bekommen. *besorgt* Wo sind die Mädels. *auf einmal hellwach* Marina: *sucht mit Beth den Eingang in die Hütte* Warum redest du denn nicht? *schaut sie besorgt an* Charly: eins über gezogen... Von wem? *sieht ihn verwirrt an* Marina und deine Freundin sind in der Hütte. *hofft das er damit richtig liegt* Beth: *bleibt weiterhin stumm, zeigt Marina den Eingang * Daryl: Weiß ich nicht. Man hat mich von hinten angegriffen. *schaut ihn an* Lass uns mal zu den Mädels. Nicht, dass da auch noch was passiert. *geht weiter* Charly: *läuft neben Daryl * Dir sind keiner Beißer gefolgt? Daryl: Nein. Zum Glück nicht. Der Wald und der Weg hierher war ruhig. War schon fast gespenstisch. *reibt sich den Kopf* *bleibt stehen* Die Mädels sind noch immer nicht im Haus. *verwundert* Marina: *sucht noch immer den Eingang* Beth... bitte... *flehend* Charly: verdammt! Was ist los mit deiner Freundin? Sie redet nicht und scheint auch keine große Hilfe zu sein. *geht schneller * komm wir müssen uns beeilen. Daryl: Sagt nicht, dass sie keine große Hilfe ist. *geht auch schneller* Marina: *schaut sich um* Charly... Gott sein Dank dir geht es gut. *erleichtert* Charly: *rennt auf Marina zu, nimmt sie in den Arm. *guckt zu Daryl, der nach Beth sieht * Alles OK bei euch? Kategorie:Go Back To Normal